The present invention relates to the display field and, more particularly, to a pixel structure including an organic light-emitting diode.
The development of organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) in recent years has received wide attention from the scientific research and development industry and the related industries. OLED displays have entered the lives of people. FIG. 1 shows a diagrammatic view of a conventional OLED pixel circuit. T2 designates a driving transistor for activating the OLED to emit light, Data designates a data signal line, En designates a control signal line, Sn, Sn−1, and Sn+1 designate scan signal lines, ELVDD designates the power source for providing the driving transistor T2 with a voltage to activate the OLED to emit light, ELVSS designates the grounding voltage, and Vin designates the initialization power source for providing the initialization voltage to the OLED and the gate (node N2) of the driving transistor T2. The voltage of Vin is lower than the voltage of ELVDD and the data voltage. FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a circuitry in a conventional pixel unit layer. Each row of pixel units is provided with the scan signal lines Sn+1, Sn, and Sn−1 and the control signal line En. Namely, the conventional pixel circuit includes three scan signal lines and a control signal line. The control signal lines En and the scan signal lines Sn+1, Sn, and Sn−1 are received in the sub pixel space between pixels. Since the four signal lines occupy most of the sub pixel space, the pixels per inch (PPI) is not high and, thus, adversely affects the image resolution.